tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Honoring the Fallen
Episode Eighteen - Part One “Welcome back to TEENs! We are nearing the end guys, only two more eliminations until we have our final two! After the last zombifying episode the contestants have gone through hell and have survived. In the end Piper was the last one standing but she quit the game so Bryson could keep on fighting! How will all this affect the game today? Find out today on TEENs!” Ben cheered. “I still can’t believe it, she came and ripped a chunk of my arm off... it felt so real. Like she was there but then yet again she wasn’t.” Noah teared up. He was sitting at the kitchen table eyeing the breakfast plate Barbara was serving. But not one of them was able to eat it, they sat there playing with their food not knowing what to say. Each of them had faced their worst nightmare recently and they were still quite in shock. “It felt like I was going to die... I felt all the pain everything. If it weren’t for Keith I would be out of this game now. I really should’ve of kept him around a bit longer...” Monica sighed. “It isn’t as bad as a huge pile of zombies ripping your limbs apart piece by piece drowning in their zombie filth. All the things I saw... I will never be able to forget.” Gavin grimaced and tore into some scrambled eggs. “Poor Piper-” Bryson started but was stopped by Ben’s sudden arrival. “Hello final four!” Ben cheered and then saw their depressed faces, “Aww what’s with the sad looks? Perk up kiddos one of you is going to win a million bucks!!” “It may be easier to focus on that if you hadn’t of fed us to the undead last night!” Monica growled. “Oh you’ll get over it! It was all fake. Anyways we have BIG plans for today! We will be taking a piece of Survivor tradition and honoring the fallen contestants.” Ben smiled. “Oh we honored them alright.” Noah hissed remembering the gun he had to use. “Whatever, after breakfast you are all going to the dungeon. Or is it a dungeon after all? You’ll soon find out!” Ben winked and grabbed a piece of bacon off of Bryson’s plate. “Hey I was gonna eat that ya know!?” Bryson growled but Ben was already out the door. “Oh that was real nice of him, looks like this is going to end tonight...” Monica bit into a strawberry and everyone looked frightened at her prediction. The contestants all gathered around the entrance to the dungeon after breakfast. Ben had yet to arrive. “Great where is that jerk?” Monica rolled her eyes. “He’s probably coming soon... I wonder what’s actually in there...” Bryson stammered. “I don’t know I’m just glad we didn’t have to find out sooner.” Noah said. “Oh I’ve been in there before... it’s not half bad, there’s a room where he kept the wildcards.” Gavin explained. “Shh Gavin. You’re going to ruin the surprise.” Ben waltzed in with a smile on his face. “What’s gotten into you today?” Monica shot him a glare. “Oh nothing, I am just thrilled to see what’s going to happen to you....” Ben eyed her with an evil chuckle. Monica: You heard it first from me, I call rapist. What other middle aged man keeps a whole bunch of teenagers in a mansion like this? Just analyzing the facts.... “Anyways, on the other side of this door you will be lead down a long path. You will find tokens from your old castmates there. And after all of them are through you will arrive to your next challenge.” Ben said and then swiftly opened the door. “On you go kiddos.” Ben laughed. “Let’s get this over with.” Noah sighed and marched into the dungeon followed by the others. Inside the dungeon it was dimly lit with lanterns lining on the side of the wall. It had a creepy feeling to it. “Guys I don’t like that looks of this...” Bryson groaned. “It’ll be okay buddy, look I found the first token.” Gavin smiled and then picked up a wooden head of no other than Zane. “Oh good old Zane, he was gone too soon. Well it was my fault but he gave it a try.” Noah laughed. “I could've sworn he was a druggie. I didn’t think nothing of him.” Monica said. Zane: Did I come here to win? No. But it would’ve been nice to have made it a bit farther. I don’t know get in a showmance or something? Eh, they couldn’t handle Zane. “Oh look what we have here, little sweet Jamie. Maybe I took the whole her and Tom showmance over the top. But she still had to go, she was way too smart. If she made it farther this game would be way different.” Monica sighed. Jamie: Ugh I oughta hurt that woman! Monica ruined my chance at Tom and at the million bucks. But I’m the forgiving type. It stinks to have only made it past one elimination but hey I found someone I really like- well mark that out I may have found two people (?) “Aww sweet innocent Andrea. I’ll never forget how easily she fell for me once I wrote my name on that love letter. She was too easy, I wanted her to stay longer but Sherri and Joanne had a change of plans....” Noah chuckled. Andrea: I gave it my all, I came I fought and I loved. Though I loved the wrong person... Alex was the one that really and truly wanted me. I can’t stand Noah anymore, how did I fall for such a player? He was the downfall of my game hands down. I did learn a lot from this summer, I’m not as shy as I was. I mean you have to get used to cameras being on you all the time... “And then there was Tom, he was a nice guy. But he wasn’t a part of the guys alliance for some reason... Truthfully I wish he would've beaten Joshua in the tiebreaker, but he fell to the dodgeballs...” Bryson shrugged. “Ugh I hate not knowing any of these people...” Gavin said and everyone laughed at him. Tom: Well the dodgeballs got me, I was so close! If I had taken Joshua out then I could've gone so much farther with Jacelin! I was rooting for her to win the entire game, now I’m rooting for Gavin and I don’t even know him. Yeah anyways I have more love drama to deal with now.... I have Keith to fight over Jamie’s heart now. So annoying. A lot has changed since all these eliminations. “Aww my precious little artist Sherri, how she loved me so and how I ripped her heart out so easily. She really didn’t have a chance against Joanne, Joanne stole my heart while she just could not.” Noah grinned holding Sherri’s wooden head. Sherri: Ever since I was eliminated I have been dying to get a hold of Noah! How could he not be eliminated by now? He was the biggest jerk in the world! How dare he pick Joanne over me? I’ve moved on though I found someone way better than that douchebag. Kevin is just truly amazing. I always overlook the cute nerds. “Oh Kevin you weren’t supposed to leave, who would have thought Ming Lee would have played an idol? I wasn’t quite done playing with you, you were easy way much easier than Landon. If Ming Lee had gone, you would have gone much farther.” Monica picked up the head. Kevin: I was robbed! I still can’t believe that idiot Ming Lee found and idol and sent me home! ME! Sent home by her... gross. I can’t even think about it much longer. And it hasn’t gotten any better for me afterwards, Sherri has gotten into her head that she is in love with me and we’re this inseparable couple. She bug’s the living crap out of me. “Oh god that girl was insane.... I really worried about actually living in the same house as her!” Bryson. “Girl be crazy. You had to love her though. Monica like how Ming Lee talk.” Monica laughed at her own joke. Ming Lee: No need to fear. Ming Lee all better. Ming Lee eat lot of drugs. Dope Dope Dope. Ming Lee like drugs. Doctor no give Ming Lee drugs no more. Ming Lee like Zane’s drugs. Dope Dope Dope. “Finally this is where I come in!” Gavin cheered as he saw Alex’s head. “Oh poor Alex... he really didn’t stand a chance. It was just me and Joanne, there was no way he could have made it. It was funny to watch him try.” Noah grinned. Alex: I was dealt a really bad hand, we had to keep eliminating people one by one and then I wounded up with Noah and Joanne. The ultimate couple of this game no doubt. I tried so hard to strike a deal with Joshua but that did me no good. Wish I had made the merge but hey better luck next time. ''' “Keith thank you so much for the token last episode! You are the greatest. I feel really bad that I chose the girl’s alliance over you, but hey if I hadn’t I probably wouldn’t be standing here today. I didn’t really trust you to actually stick with us...” Monica sighed. '''Keith: A good captain always goes down with his ship, and that is exactly what I did. I wish I could have made it to the merge, I had so much planned! I wanted just a couple more backstabs and blindsides. But maybe it was fate, after I was eliminated Jamie caught my eye.... “Seth! Charlotte!” Bryson grinned clutching both of their heads up. “These two were the best, they were so full of innocence and they were hilarious!” “I wasn’t with them all too long, but it was enough to tell that they were just amazing people. So sad to see them go, once Seth was gone that was really the fall of the guy’s alliance.” Noah pointed out with an evil grin. Charlotte: Sethie Poo we made it so far I really wanted to make it to the splurge though, shopping would be so much fun! Seth: I still feel bad, the guys alliance was counting on me. I hope they did okay though. I really couldn’t have done good without CharChar. *the two kiss* “Oooh my little Landon, if only Johan wasn’t an intern, then maybe you could of been my leading man. But you had to go bye-bye along with Keith.” Monica winked and threw Landon’s wooden head over her shoulder. “Hey we probably need these!” Bryson said and grabbed the head before it could crash to the ground. Landon: Well after everything is all said and done, I fell in love with the wrong girl. Monica was flirting with Johan the entire time I thought she was actually into me! I’m not really proud of the way I played the game, I was just an idiot! If I ever get a second chance, I will play this game way differently! “Aww Joshua, kind of ironic how he left because of Piper... and then Piper ended up falling for me.” Bryson giggled. “I was glad he left, if he went farther he could have won this thing!” Gavin pointed out. “I highly doubt he could of won, he’d have to go through me.” Monica boasted. Joshua: Yeah here I am, the guy that jumped ship and quit. I know I’m going to get a bad rap now, but you can’t redo the past. Piper drove me crazy! I’m so glad that she is with Bryson now, cause I just couldn’t take it any longer. I’m disappointed because I had so much planned, but the guys alliance was already going downhill.... I’m rooting for Bryson now! He’s the last original guy from the alliance and he better win this thing! “Jacelin!!” Gavin grinned and picked up the head holding it to his heart. “Aww I’ve missed her so much.” “We get the idea.” Bryson hissed and grabbed the head from him and gazed into the perfectly carved eyes he’d yearned for. “Hey I thought it was all about Piper now?” Gavin taunted. “It is...” Bryson sighed and dropped the head on the ground not caring to pick it up. Jacelin: My elimination was bittersweet, I loved and I... well maybe thats all I really did. *thinks* Umm yeah, but in the beginning I had to strategize a lot... but it never really helped. I lost Tom, then Charlotte and Seth. I’m just surprised I didn’t get eliminated by the guys alliance. Instead it was Monica’s cronies to bring me down. I can not wait to see Gavin again, he’s made it so far! “And I will take you my darling.” Monica grinned and plucked Avril’s head and cradled it. “You were not supposed to leave... when you left because of Piper’s idol it basically ruined mine and Johan’s game. I’ll really miss you my little punk rocker.” Monica cooed. “Avril I should say something.....you were a very nice girl.... err nevermind.” Gavin sighed. “What are you hiding Mr. Hipster?” Monica raised her eyebrow. “Sorry I don’t spill secrets.” Gavin winked at her. Avril: I think I played a more physical game, I was good at challenges but then not so good at really strategizing. Which hurt me in the end, besides Piper’s idol. I’m still shocked. Anyways they asked me to talk about my infamous kiss with Gavin... it really was nothing... I’m totally over him. *blushes* Ugh but...he’s so... ugh! “It’s just a nice flash to the past ain’t it? Hey there boo.” Monica grinned and then grabbed Johan’s head and kissed it’s wooden lips. “It was about dang time for that jerk to leave.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Oh really? Cause I think it’s about time for another jerk to leave.” Monica growled and threw the Johan head at the back of Noah’s head. “Hey!” Noah groaned rubbing his head. Johan: Eh, I’m fine about how it all ended. I came here to be an intern, I was never expecting to be a contestant. Kind of like how I was never expecting to meet a girl like Monica... dang she’s fine. If anyone was going to win, it’s most likely going to be her all the way. “And one after another, Monica’s boyfriend and now your girlfriend.” Gavin teased and nudged Noah’s arm. “I can still remember her dying in my arms, I can’t wait to see her in real life... so I know she’s okay.” Noah sighed. “Oh she’s okay alright, I made sure I kicked her out nice and easily.” Monica winked. “Poor Snow Joanne just wasn’t going to wake up.” Monica laughed. “At least Joanne wasn’t swimming with the fishes along with your douchebag boyfriend.” Noah growled. “Get a freaking life. I am dying to see you eliminated.” Monica rolled her eyes, internally thinking that it could be her over him. Joanne: I think that my elimination was rather a poetic way to go, I was like one of those rejected Disney princesses with no happily ever after. I’m over it though, Noah better win this thing! We’ve gotten so far together, it will be so sad not seeing him in the final two. But I do miss him, I can barely survive here trying to avoid Sherri. She H.A.T.E.S me but fortunately she’s gone bonkers over Kevin... shocker... “Well it’s only been a day since I last saw you Miss Piper.” Bryson gleefully chatted with the head. “Geesh Bryson you make it sound like it’s a real person.” Monica laughed. “Hey, ya’ll got to talk romantically to your girlfriends and boyfriends....uh... how do I talk romantically to Piper?” Bryson said confused. “Basically all you have to do is breath and she’ll be happy.” Noah grinned. Piper: I feel like I just did one of these goodbye things... You guys just can’t get enough of me! I don’t blame you, I am quite the entertainment if you ask me-- Wait! Why are you turning off the camera? I’m not done here!! *camera fuzzes right before she jumps on it* And that was the last of the eliminated contestants, the contestants carried all the wooden heads solemnly and came to the end of the dungeon’s long narrow hallway. They could hear the fire crackling. There was a huge fire pit there. “Umm I guess we’re supposed to put the heads in the fire?” Gavin asked. “Oh well.” Monica said throwing the heads she picked up into the fire without thinking about it. “Couldn’t make it here with out ya, yadayadayada. Lets get on with this!” “Welcome final four. Thank you for honoring the eliminated contestants. I think that the jury will appreciate it very much... if you make it to that point.” Barbara appeared from the shadows reading off of a scroll. “Jury? Since when was there a jury?” Noah raised his eyebrows. “Since Ben thought about it. Now shh. I have a bit left to read... oh here, Each of you will enter through these four closed doors. On the other side you will meet the same fate. But which of you will have the will to make it to the final three? Okay please go to the doors now.” Barbara said. “We’re finally here guys.” Bryson smiled. “It’s been a long road. I can taste it.” Noah bit his lip and then they went to the doors. The last thing they heard was a loud ferocious roar. Category:Teens Episodes